marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny
Destiny is the third episode of the first season of the television series Runaways. Synopsis The kids are reeling following last night’s events. As an investigation begins, they discover their parents may have more to hide than they could have imagined. Plot In a flashback, the members of the PRIDE and their children attend the funeral of Gene and Alice Hernandez who were killed in a so-called accident. Geoffrey Wilder suspects that Tina Minoru killed them, although Robert Minoru tells hims the contrary. Dale and Stacey Yorkes proposes to Molly Hernandez to adopt her, which she accepts. try to figure out what happened to Destiny Gonzalez]] Back in present time, the children of the members of PRIDE gather on the beach to discuss the ritual they witnessed in the Wilder Mansion the night before. Karolina Dean explains that she received a message from Destiny Gonzalez, proving that the young girl is alive, although some of the teenagers suspect that it might be a fake. In order to find answers, they decide to investigate in their respective residences to find some clues. and Gert Yorkes accidentally release a dinosaur]] In the Stein Mansion, Janet Stein finds her husband Victor sleeping in the lab. She reminds him of a lunch they had to attend and Victor, after angrily asking his wife to support him, agrees to leave. Later, Chase Stein and Gert arrive in the lab and find the hidden Dematerialization Box used in their parents' ritual. They inspect it with the X-Ray Specs, but find out that it is empty. They then decide to check the basement of the Yorkes Residence, where they accidentally release a small dinosaur. In the Wilder Mansion, Geoffrey tells his wife Catherine that he found Molly's hairpin in his office, meaning that Molly could have found the secret entrance to the ritual room. Despite her husband's advice, Catherine considers using the Synnergy Serum on Molly. She finds Molly at the Timely Coffee and gives her the hairpin. Molly, panicking at the idea of being confronted by Catherine, goes to the bathroom, where her superhuman strength awakes. Molly manages to leave the coffee through the bathroom's windows, but she falls asleep immediately after. Catherine finds her and takes her to her car. Catherine asks Molly about her presence in Geoffrey's office, but Molly pretends that she had been sent by the kids to retrieve some alcohol. Catherine chooses to believe it and gives up on using the serum. Nico Minoru convinces her parents, who return from a celebration with the Yorkeses in the Synnergy Laboratories, to have dinner in a restaurant without her. While they are away, Nico manages to take the Staff of One in Tina's office. She also finds Amy Minoru's diary in Tina's desk, but as Nico looks at a paper snowflake made by Amy while still holding the Staff, snow begins to fall in the office. and Alex Wilder try to control the Staff of One]] Nico calls Alex Wilder, who did not get the chance to further inspect the ritual room, for help. As Alex takes the Staff of One to examine it, it burns his hand and causes the snow to stop. Wizey then informs Nico and Alex that Tina is on her way home, since her dinner with Robert went wrong. Alex and Nico manage to clean the snow in the office and then pretend to be making out in Nico's bedroom. Tina sends Alex away and before departing, Alex kisses Nico, claiming that this does not belong to the acting they delivered to Tina. In an apartment recently bought by Robert, he and Janet, who are having an affair, are reunited and spend the night together. Robert tells Janet that he is ready to leave Tina to live with Janet, but Janet answers that she needs more time to think this through. In the Church of Gibborim Executive Office, Karolina meets Vaughn Kaye. She subtly asks him about the colors she saw when took off her bracelet, but Kaye does not seem to experience them. Karolina then asks Kaye whether he knows where Gonzalez is, to which he responds that she is in England. However, Kaye decides to confirm it by asking Leslie Dean. Before Leslie can answer him, however, she gets a phone call from Tina, who tells her to turn on her TV: WHiH World News is announcing that Gonzalez's body was found on the beach, meaning that her sacrifice failed and that they need to perform another one. Cast Main Cast: *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru Guest Stars: *Nicole Wolf as Destiny Gonzalez *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye *Ric Sarabia as Mysterious Man *Evelyn Angelos as Young Molly Hernandez *Cris D'Annunzio as Priest *Coleen Sullivan as News Reporter *Rina Hoshino as Server *Ashley Gibson as Patron *Unknown Actor as Young Alex Wilder (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Young Nico Minoru (uncredited) *Valentina Gordon as Young Karolina Dean (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Young Gert Yorkes (uncredited) *Connor Falk as Young Chase Stein (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Young Amy Minoru (uncredited) *Melissa Rey as Surfer (uncredited) *Krystian Alexander Lyttle as Beach Kid (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Yorkes Residence **Dean Mansion **Stein Mansion **Synnergy Laboratories **Wilder Mansion **Minoru Mansion **''Timely Coffee'' **Church of Gibborim Executive Office ** (mentioned) *Africa (mentioned) *Asia (mentioned) *London, England (photo) *Yucatán, Mexico (mentioned) Events *War Against PRIDE **Liberation of the Yorkeses' Dinosaur *Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez (mentioned) Items *Book of Gibborim *Synnergy Serum *X-Ray Specs *Dematerialization Box *Wizey *Staff of One *Church of Gibborim Bracelet * (mentioned) Vehicles *Nemo Leapfrog Sentient Species *Humans *Gibborim Organizations *Runaways *PRIDE *Church of Gibborim *Nemo *Synnergy *Wizard *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. *WHiH World News *''American Journal of Experimental Medicine'' *''National Bulletin'' *''Innovator Magazine'' *Los Angeles Police Department (mentioned) *DARPA (mentioned) *''Wired'' (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) *''Vanity Fair'' (mentioned) Mentioned *Gene Hernandez *Alice Hernandez *Brandon *Lucas *David Ellerh *Amy Minoru *Flores *Barack Obama * * * * * * * *'' '' (indirectly mentioned) Music References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Episodes